


take up my knife

by blynrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Hell, Torture, sorryyy, this is dean in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/blynrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His green eyes never wavered as he spit out the blood in his mouth onto the burnt flesh that made up Alastair’s face. The demon only grinned and started slicing again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	take up my knife

The knife twisted again and a broken moan fell from his lips. Dean stared up into the gruesome face of Alastair, watching as the demon wrapped his entrails around his hand and tugged.   
Dean bit back a scream, knowing he couldn't die yet wishing he could. His legs were mercifully numb, and he wanted to think it was his body's way of helping him rather than the fact that he probably didn't have legs anymore. Yet, the demons around him had new play toys so he didn't have much hope for that. They'd be back by tomorrow.  
"I'll offer you this again, Dean," The demon's voice accompanied the slitting of Dean's stomach, "take up my knife," he held up said weapon, "and start cutting open these worthless souls." Alastair met his eye, and the hunter knew this offer wasn't made lightly.   
His green eyes never wavered as he spit out the blood in his mouth onto the burnt flesh that made up Alastair's face. The demon only grinned and started slicing again. For thirty years, Dean's body was mutilated in unimaginable ways. Alastair prided himself with the knowledge that he could torture to his heart's (what heart?) content and the victim couldn't die. Each time he was given a fatal wound, it healed up again.  
Dean never made a noise more than a groan. Others screamed and yelled, it seemed, but he wouldn't let himself. The other tortured souls' voices could be heard all the time. It seemed like they were all around, filling the humid and burning (cold, why is it cold?) air with their agony, but still Dean stayed strong (as much as he could).  
The first time Dean broke and finally shrieked in agony was also the day he got off the rack and picked up Alastair's knife, making others scream as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: http://cascomets.tumblr.com/


End file.
